1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric heating blanket, and more particularly to a dual-person electric heating blanket with which when a user faces to the front or the rear end of a receiving bag of the blanket, two patterns (a right pattern and a left pattern) arranged parallelly on a remote controller and can be changeably controlled, this makes a user to manipulate conveniently and correctly two heating wires in the receiving bag, and confusion can be avoided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the people who live in colder districts and who are physically weaker, it is popular from them to use electric heating blankets during sleeping. The conventional electric heating blankets available in the markets presently mainly include two kinds, namely, one-person and dual-person electric heating blankets. Wherein the conventional one-person electric heating blankets each has a sets of heating wires in a receiving bag; while as shown in FIG. 11, a conventional dual-person electric heating blanket (a) is provided in a receiving bag (b) with two sets of heating wires (c1, c2) connecting respectively with two controllers (d1, d2), in order that when two persons lie parallelly together, heating temperatures of the heating wires (c1, c2) can be adjusted according to each individual requirements.
When in use, the conventional dual-person electric heating blanket surely can have the heating temperatures of the two sets of heating wires controlled by two different controllers, however, the two sets of heating wires must be connected to the two controllers, it costs more when manufacturing this conventional electric heating and it is more troublesome for the user for controlling the heating wires in the wire controlling mode.
In view of these, and in order to get rid of the above defects and to make the two sets of heating wires of the dual-person electric heating blanket be controlled and adjusted by a remote controller according to the requirement of a user, and further to have the manufacturing cost reduced, to make the user manipulate conveniently and correctly when he is at a different position, the inventor provides the present invention based on his experience of years and nonstop study and development.